Wolfshadow
Wolfshadow is a red and grey marbled tabby she-cat with full, brown eyes. History :She is born to Copperlight and Oakmist, along with her siblings, Oakkit and Mossykit. She is apprenticed to Bluefeather. As an apprentice, she meets Echopaw, the RiverClan medicine cat apprentice at a gathering. They hit it off, becoming close friends. Wolfpaw boasts about her dreams to become ShadowClan's leader, and Echopaw teaches her herbs and the ways of a medicine cat, insisting that every cat should know basic healing remedies. :She loses her parents and her sister to greencough when it breaks through ShadowClan. Though distraught, she tries her best to move forward and maintain an optimistic outlook, and to continue fighting for her Clan. :She earns her warrior name Wolfshadow. At her first gathering as a warrior, Echopaw - now Echoblossom - runs over to Wolfshadow to brag about her own full name, but is stumped when Wolfshadow tells her that she also received her full name. The two laugh, and after the gathering they linger around together. Wolfshadow admits to Echoblossom that she has feelings for her, but Echoblossom brushes it off, not wanting worry about the implications. As Starlingfern calls Echoblossom to come home, Wolfshadow watches her leave, reflecting on how beautiful she looks. :Wolfshadow eventually suggests meeting up outside of gatherings, saying she can't stand to wait a moon to see Echoblossom. Echoblossom excitedly agree, and they decide to meet up in the twoleg place outside the border of their Clans. They start off meeting every quarter moon, walking around the twoleg place talking, but as time goes on, their meetups become daily. She struggles at keeping herself unnoticed, as many of her Clanmates remark on her drowsiness and even ask if she's okay. Wolfshadow starts to lie that she has nightmares. :During one of their nightly meetings, she notices something off with Echoblossom and immediately prods her on it. Echblossom suddenly confesses her love for Wolfshadow. At first she's taken aback, but then smiles and nuzzles the medicine cat, promising that Echoblossom has owned her heart for a long time already. Together, they decide to run away together into twolegplace, and Echoblossom excitedly wants to see if she can find her parents. After a few days of wandering, Starlingfern surprises them by finding them in the middle of the night. :Appalled that Starlingfern was able to find her, Echoblossom immediately launches into a flurry of excuses. Starlingfern snaps at Echoblossom to be quiet and listen to her, saying that Echoblossom chose to be a medicine cat after fighting with her leader, and that she can't throw that away to be a loner surrounded by twolegs. Wolfshadow tries to defend Echoblossom, but Starlingfern pointedly reminds her that she also had her own obligations in ShadowClan that she's neglected. After a back and forth argument, Starlingfern manages to convince the two to return to the Clans. Saying goodbye to each other, Echoblossom and Wolfshadow promise to meet again in StarClan, saying that they will always love each other, but loyalty comes first. :Heartbroken, Wolfshadow returns to her Clan territory, but instead of going back to her nest, she wallows outside in the pine forest. When she realizes the sun is coming up, she starts to hunt just in case the dawn patrol finds her. She struggles heavily with the loss of her loved one, and refuses to confide in her Clanmates about her affair. However, her secrecy doesn't last long when Dapplestar announces at a gathering that she and Echoblossom had tried to run away together to be mates. Talonstar eagerly accepted Dapplestar's declaration of war, thus beginning the RiverClan-ShadowClan war. :Upon returning, whispers carry around camp quickly about Wolfshadow. Angered, Talonstar demands to see her, and questions if Dapplestar's accusation is true. Wolfshadow reluctantly tells her leader that it is true, and that her disappearance was her having run away. She then goes onto explain that they have since parted ways at the advice of Starlingfern, and that she has no idea how Dapplestar caught wind of their affair when only Starlingfern knew. Disappointed and exasperated, Talonstar tells Wolfshadow that she cannot be trusted, so he is ordering an escort to keep an eye on her constantly. He puts Nightfire up to this, and also orders Wolfshadow to stay in camp, as she is a prime target for RiverClan's invasion, due to Dapplestar declaring herself that she will send warriors to target Wolfshadow. :Talonstar dies shortly after, falling victim to a RiverClan patrol, and Nightstar becomes leader. Despite this, out of worry for Wolfshadow, he still keeps her in camp. When Dapplestar is killed, Nightstar lessens the restrictions on Wolfshadow, and after moons of keeping an eye on her, finally ceases all necessary escorts. Eventually, he appoints Wolfshadow as deputy, shocking the entire Clan. Wolfshadow promises that she is loyal to ShadowClan and ShadowClan alone, and though her affair with RiverClan may still hurt her, she will not let it get in the way of her duties. Personality : Trivia Roleplayer statements *Wolfshadow is bisexual. *She is based off of the roleplayer's partner. *She and Echoblossom will meet in StarClan. *Wolfshadow does partially blame herself for the war between RiverClan and ShadowClan, and often feels its her fault that Echoblossom and Icestorm suffered so much under Dapplestar. Theme songs Wolfshadow / Echoblossom *'Feels' by Calvin HarrisFeels by Calvin Harris on Youtube *'End of All Things' by Panic! At the DiscoEnd of All Things by Panic! At the Disco on Youtube Gallery Charart Fanart Echoblossom.fanart-2.png|Art by Echo Family :Mate: ::Echoblossom (formerly) - Alive :Mother: ::Copperlight - Deceased :Father: ::Oakmist - Deceased :Sister: ::Mossypaw - Deceased :Brother(s): ::TBA References and citations Category:Characters Category:ShadowClan cats Category:She-cats Category:Deputies